Einsamkeit (Staffel 2)
Einsamkeit ist die elfte Episode der 2. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Cristina und Bailey behandeln eine dreifache Mörderin, die in Einzelhaft sitzt und sich selbst verletzt, um der Haft wenigstens zeitweilig zu entkommen. Izzie ist immer noch wütend auf Alex und bekommt von Addison eine schmerzhafte Lektion gelehrt: Sie darf sich nicht mehr so emotional auf ihre Patienten einlassen. Cristina macht einen Schritt auf Burke zu, indem sie sich von ihm Frühstück bereiten lässt. Am Ende der Folge holen sich Izzie und Meredith einen Hund aus dem Tierheim. Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Izzie Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Kate Walsh als Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd * Isaiah Washington als Dr. Preston Burke * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast-Stars * Rosanna Arquette als Constance Ferguson * Timothy Bottoms als Carl Murphy * Margaret Welsh als Dorie Russell * Pat Healy als Tom Russell * Curtis Armstrong als Robert Martin * Sarah Utterback als Schwester Olivia Co-Stars * Patricia Bethune als Schwester Ginger * Monica Garcia als Pädiatrie-Schwester * Elaine Kao als NICU-Schwester * Brooke Blanchard als Sanitäterin Jill * Amie Donegan als NICU-Schwester #2 Musik *'I Me You I'm Your' von'' Jim Noir'' *'Two Step' von G''emma Hayes'' *'Tears and Rain' von James Blunt *'Sunny Road '''von Emiliana Torrini'' *'War on Sound '''von ''Moonbabies Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Owner of a Lonely Heart bezieht sich auf einen Song von Yes. Intro Vor 40 Jahren stellten die Beatles der Welt eine einfache Frage: Sie wollten wissen, woher all die einsamen Menschen kommen. Meine neuste Theorie besagt, dass sehr viele dieser einsamen Menschen aus Krankenhäusern kommen. Genauer gesagt aus den chirurgischen Abteilungen von Krankenhäusern. Als Chirurgen ignorieren wir unsere eigenen Bedürfnisse, damit wir die unserer Patienten bedienen können. Wir ignorieren unsere Freunde und Familien, damit wir die Freunde und Familien von anderen Leuten retten können. Und das bedeutet, dass wir am Ende eigentlich nichts weiter haben, als nur uns selbst. Und nichts auf der Welt kann einem ein größeres Gefühl der Einsamkeit geben. Outro Vor 400 Jahren hatte John Donne, ein bekannter Engländer, auch eine Meinung über das Alleinsein. Er meinte, wir wären niemals allein. Natürlich hat er das eleganter formuliert: "Kein Mensch ist eine Insel ganz für sich allein". Vergesst mal das mit der Insel. Er hat nichts weiter gemeint, als dass jeder von uns einmal jemanden braucht. Jemand, der uns zeigt, dass wir nicht allein sind. Und wer sagt denn, dass dieser jemand keine vier Beine haben darf? Es kann doch jemand sein, mit dem man spielt und herumtollt oder einfach nur abhängt. Zitate *Meredith: Du gibts den Wohnwagen auf? *Derek: Wie kommst du denn darauf? Erzählt Addison etwa, dass ich den Wohnwagen aufgebe? *Meredith: Komisch, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sowas zu dir passt. *Derek: Was denn? *Meredith: Na ja, Marmorbad, Swimmingpool, Zaun ums Grundstück und so. *Derek: Das stimmt alles überhaupt nicht. *Meredith: Erwischt! So 'n Pech. *Bailey: (zu dem Fünfling) ''Hey, wie geht's dir denn? Na du? Ich werd bald Mami, weißt du? Ja genau, ich werd einen kleinen Jungen bekommen. Vielleicht trefft ihr zwei euch mal. Wie findest du das? Klingt das gut? Wir können... ''(Cristina räuspert sich) ''Die Schwangerschaft hat mich nicht weich gemacht. Ich bin nicht weich geworden. Weichheit ist nicht mein Ding. *Cristina: Natürlich nicht! Das war ein Patientengespräch. *Izzie: Ich mein's ernst! Meredith saß ihm praktisch auf dem Schoß! *Cristina: Ah ehrlich? Sie saß ihm auf dem Schoß? Wie jetzt? Sie hat ihn bestiegen vor den ganzen Babys, im Ernst? *Izzie: Wahrscheinlich hätte sie's gemacht, wenn ich nicht gekommen wäre. *George: Sie haben sich unterhalten. *Izzie: Man unterhält sich nicht mit Schweinen, die ihre Freundin betrügen. Das ist eine eiserne Regel! *George: Ihr wart kein offizielles Paar. *Izzie: Darum geht's gar nicht! *George: Wenn ich nicht mit jemandem zusammen bin, brauch ich mich auch nicht so aufzuregen. *Izzie: Ach wirklich? Wollen wir über dich reden? *George: Nein. *Izzie: Ich bin auf dem Kriegspfad. Pass auf, was du zu mir sagst! *Cristina: Du wirst doch jetzt nicht zusammenbrechen oder dich gar umbringen? *Izzie: Nein! *Cristina: Und uns wirst du auch nicht töten, oder? *''Izzie steht auf und geht *George: Oh, das war so richtig gemein. *Cristina: Aber gut! *George: Echt... Echt gut. *Cristina: Hahaha, echt gut! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 2 Episode